usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
Newer Super Mario Bros. U-X
New Ultra Mario Bros. 1/Enemies Revision as of 16:39, April 20, 2014 by KinglerMaster (Talk | contribs) (diff) ← Older revision | Latest revision (diff) | Newer revision → (diff) This is a list of enemies that appear in New Ultra Mario Bros. 1. Contentsshow List of Enemies By The Worlds They Appear In NOTE: When it says -C, it means the castle of that world. When it says -F, it means the fortress of that world. When it says -B, it means the secret/bonus level of that world. When it says -A, it means the airship level of that world. When it says -GH, it means the level is a Ghost House. World 8-BC = World 8-Bowser's Castle. First Appear in Grassy Plains Image Name Description Level Debut Goomba walk NSMBU Goomba Goombas are common corpses with no specific abilities. Just one jump, and they're dead. World 1-1 Koopa Troopa SMBU Koopa Troopa Koopa Troopas are pretty much as basic as Goombas, but they can hide in their shell for safety. Red ones know not to fall off ledges. World 1-1 Piranha Plant Lucoshi Piranha Plant Piranha Plants will try to chomp anything above them, but then they'll hide in their pipe again. They won't come out if you're standing above or next to their pipe. World 1-2 ParatroopaNSMBU Koopa Paratroopa Koopa Paratroopas are winged Koopa Troopas. Some of them jump on land, but others fly. Green ones can jump on land and will fly horizontally, while red ones cannot jump and will fly vertically. World 1-3 MKXL Dry Bones Dry Bones Dry Bones are skeletal versions of Koopa Troopas. When jumped on, they will sit as a pile of bones on the floor; however, in a few seconds, they'll regenerate. World 1-C 185px-FlyingSquirrel0NSMBU Waddlewing Waddlewings will normally fly in the sky, but will occasionally go on the ground and walk. Very rarely, they'll carry 1-Up Mushrooms. World 1-5 MKXL Hammer Bro Hammer Bro. Hammer Bros. throw hammers at Mario. Hence their name, Hammer Bros. are often found in groups, making them hard to get past. World 1-7 CheepCheepNSMBU Cheep Cheep Cheep Cheeps are underwater enemies that will just swim around. They can be called the water counterparts of Goombas. World 1-8 Thwomp2 Thwomp Thwomps are stone enemies that can crush the player. They will normally seem to be sleeping, but when someone gets near them, they'll fall to try to crush them. World 1-F DeepCheepNSMBU Deep Cheep Deep Cheeps are sub-species of Cheep Cheeps. Deep Cheeps are pretty much the same as Cheep Cheeps, but they will occasionally turn around so they're swimming in the same direction the player is swimming. World 1-B First Appear in Dirty Dust Desert Image Name Description Level Debut Paragoomba in flight Paragoomba Paragoombas are winged Goombas. They can either hop or fly, similar to Koopa Paratroopas. Some of them can drop Micro-Goombas on you. World 2-1 Micro Goomba's Micro-Goomba Micro-Goombas are miniscule versions of Goombas. When they jump on Mario, they slow him down and make his jumps less effective. World 2-1 BoomerangBroNSMBU Boomerang Bro. Boomerang Bros. are enemies that throw boomerangs at the player. Boomerangs will travel back to the Boomerang Bro., making them harder to dodge. World 2-2 LakituNSMBU Lakitu Lakitu is a species of Koopa Troopa that flies in a cloud. They normally throw Spiny Eggs at you, but very rarely, they'll drop some coins. World 2-2 Spiny NSMB2 Spiny Spinies are normally thrown from Lakitus, but can also appear on their own. They are immune to jumps, but they are weak to fireballs. World 2-2 BuzzybeetleNSMBU Buzzy Beetle Buzzy Beetles are called the defensive Spinies. While spinies are weak to fireballs and immune to jumps, Buzzy Beetles are vulnerable to jumps and immune to fireballs. World 2-3 PiranhaPlantSM3DL Super Piranha Plant Super Piranha Plants are bigger versions of Piranha Plants that will always try to bite the player. They never come in pipes. World 2-3 Venus firetrap new Venus Fire Trap Venus Fire Traps are yet another Piranha Plant variety. They shoot fireballs from their mouths, and they will try to aim for Mario. World 2-3 FireBro Fire Bro. Fire Bros. are red Hammer Bros. that shoot fireballs. They are often found in groups, so watch out! World 2-3 Fire Snake SMWU Fire Snake Fire Snakes are snakes that can appear on their own or be shot from Angry Suns. They jump around in the player's direction, trying to hurt them. World 2-3 Spike Top SMWU Spike Top Spike Tops are Buzzy Beetles, but they have the shell of a Buzzy Beetle and the spike of a Spiny. Therefore, they're immune to fireballs and jumps. World 2-3 Spike 3d Spike Spikes throw spiked balls at the player. The spiked balls can easily hurt the player, so they have to watch out. However, Spikes cannot move from their position. World 2-4 Pokey Pokey Pokeys are enemies that originally weren't Mario enemies. They can have 3-8 spike balls, which are their body. Jumping on them is not recommended. World 2-4 Firebar1 Firebar Firebars are not much of an enemy, but more of an obstacle. They spin around in a clockwise motion, hurting anything that touches it. World 2-C PileDiverGoomba Pile Driver Micro-Goomba Pile Driver Micro-Goombas are Micro-Goombas hiding in Brick Blocks. They'll try to jump on Mario, crushing him. Notably, they're bigger than regular Micro-Goombas, being the size of regular Goombas. World 2-5 Galaxy Tweester Tweester Tweesters appear as stationary obstacles. They do not move, but if Mario gets trapped in them, he is warped to the beginning of the level or the midway point. World 2-5 Fire Chomp NSMBW2 Fire Chomp Fire Chomps are enemies that fly around, shooting fireballs at Mario. Each time they miss Mario, they'll get longer and faster. When they run out of fireballs, they'll explode. World 2-6 275px-ChainChompMP8 Chain Chomp Chain Chomps are dog-like enemies that are on chains and try to bark at people. Sometimes, they come out loose. World 2-7 Angry Sun Art Angry Sun The abandoned Angry Sun makes another appearance! Now, he shoots Fire Snakes from the air, similar to how Lakitu shoots Spinies from the air. World 2-7 PodobooSMWWii Podoboo Podoboos jump out of the lava, then fall back in. They have a few weaknesses, but are otherwise invincible. World 2-F BulletBillWii Bullet Bill Bullet Bills are shot out of Bill Blasters, toward the player. They're a bit annoying. World 2-A Missile Bill SMWU Missile Bill Missile Bills are Bullet Bills that follow the player around. They're even more annoying. World 2-A Rocket Engine Rocket Engine Rocket Engines shoot fire on occasion, although other times they don't have any fire. They only appear on airships. World 2-A First Appear in Sunshine Beach Image Name Description Level Debut YellowCheepCheepNSMBU Eep Cheep Eep Cheeps are yellow Cheep Cheeps. They always appear in groups. World 3-1 200px-SpinyCheepNSMBU Spiny Cheep Cheep Spiny Cheep Cheeps are purple Cheep Cheeps with spikes. When they spot the player, they'll chase after them. World 3-1 UrchinNSMBU Urchin Urchins are enemies that normally appear on land close to water or in the water itself. They're really spiky. World 3-2 Mega Urchin NSMBU Sprite Mega Urchin Mega Urchins are giant Urchins. They only thing they're vulnerable to are Invincible Mario. World 3-2 HuckitcrabNSMBU Huckit Crab Huckit Crabs throw rocks at their enemies. They're stay under the sand before throwing them, though. World 3-3 BlooperMK8 Blooper Bloopers swim around, following the player. They can get annoying, so be sure to have some fireballs. World 3-4 Poison Blooper Artwork 3D Ink Blooper These are Ink Bloopers. They act like Bloopers, following the player around, but then they'll spray ink on the player. World 3-4 Pillar NSMBW Spike Pillar Spike Pillars will try to crush the player. They're really annoying, but are counted as obstacles more often than enemies. World 3-C Swooper Small Swooper Swoopers appear on the ceilings of caves, waiting for the player to pass by, then they'll fly at the player. World 3-5 Beach Koopa - Super Mario 3D World Beach Koopa Beach Koopas are still Koopa Troopas without their shells, but now Koopa Troopas cannot degrade into Beach Koopas. However, Beach Koopas can turn into Koopa Troopas when they go inside a Koopa Shell. World 3-5 Blooper Nanny NSMBDIY Blooper Nanny Blooper Nannies will act like regular Bloopers, but they can glow in a rainbow color and summon Baby Bloopers to help them. World 3-6 BabyBlooper Baby Blooper Baby Bloopers are chubby, little Bloopers that can be summoned by Blooper Nannies. They are much slower, however, although big groups of them can take you out. World 3-6 PorcuPufferNSMBU Porcu-Puffer Porcu-Puffers are big fish that follow the player around, let it be at the surface of the water or underwater. Occasionally, they'll jump and try to hit the player. World 3-7 150px-Para-Beetle Para-Beetle Para-Beetles are uncommon enemies that only appear in sky levels. When jumped on, they go down. World 3-8 FishboneNSMBU Fishbone Fishbones are skeletal versions Cheep-Cheeps, similar to how Dry Bones are skeletal versions of Koopa Troopas. When approached, their eyes will turn red and they will chase the player until they get far away from them. World 3-F Torpedo ted Torpedo Ted See how Bullet Bills have a name in them with a weapon before it? (Bill, Bullet). Well, Torpedo Teds have the name Ted, and Torpedo before them. Anyways, Torpedo Teds act the exact same as Bullet Bills, but they only appear underwater. World 3-F Mecha-Koopa Mecha-Koopa Mecha-Koopas are enemies that walk around, and can be jumped on and thrown. They only appear in Castle, Fortress, and Airship levels. World 3-A First Appear in Waterfall Jungle Image Name Description Level Debut 100px-PtooieSMWWii Ptooie The old Ptooies are back! They now appear in pipes, throwing out spiked balls often. Be careful, too, as they'll still spit out spiked balls when you're standing next to their pipes! World 4-1 River Ptooie River Piranha Plant River Piranha Plants are Ptooies that live in water, and they first appeared in New Super Mario Bros Wii. However, their spiked balls are attached to a stread, and it's unknown what that stread is made out of. World 4-1 Wiggler Walking Wiggler Wigglers are caterpillar-like enemies that first appeared in Super Mario World. When jumped on, they get angry, turning red and storming after the player. World 4-2 MegaWiggler Mega Wiggler Mega Wigglers are giant versions of Wigglers. They are much more peaceful, however, as they never get mad. World 4-3 Grand Goomba Solo SMWU Mega Goomba Mega Goombas are giant Goombas. When jumped on, they split into 3 Goombas. World 4-3 200px-BooNSMBU Boo Boos are ghosts that only appear in Ghost Houses. When you look at them, they cover their eyes, but when you don't look at them, the float towards you. They are only vulnerable to Invincible Mario. World 4-GH1 Circling Boo Buddies 3D Circling Boo Buddies Circling Boo Buddies are a group of 8-12 boos circling in a clock shape. However, there is always a hole the player can jump through. World 4-GH1 MagiKoopa - Super Mario 3D World Magikoopa Magikoopas are Koopa Troopas that have mastered the element of magic. There are two types of Magikoopas: blue ones, whose magic is shot really slow but travels at a moderate speed; and red ones, whose magic is shot at a moderate speed but travels really fast. World 4-C Shy Guy MPNL Shy Guy Shy Guys are enemies that just walk around. They don't die when jumped on, though. Instead, you have to use another method. There are also Blue Shy Guys, which are immune to fireballs and walk a bit faster. World 4-5 FlyGuy Fly Guy Fly Guys are airborne Shy Guys. They fly around slowly in the air, and have the same weaknesses as Red Shy Guys. World 4-5 Snifit YG99 Snifit Snifits are Shy Guys that can throw inkballs at the player, which block their vision for some time, like an Ink Blooper's ink. World 4-5 Spear Guy YBA Spear Guy Spear Guys are Shy Guys with spears. They can hurt the player with their spears, so the player must watch out. It's also hard to jump over Spear Guys, as most of the time, their spears are facing upward. World 4-6 Bandit New Bandit Bandits are Shy Guys that have become obsessed with stealing things. Every coin they touch will disappear because they took it, AND the player will lose 7 coins if they get hit by one. World 4-6 Inky Piranha Inky Piranha Plant Inky Piranha Plants are the third and final enemy encountered that can annoy the player with ink. Inky Piranha Plants are never in their pipes. World 4-7 MuncherU Muncher Munchers are Piranha Plants that cannot be defeated by any means, so they are one of the few invincible enemies. Be careful not to touch their mouths. World 4-8 FuzzyNSMBU Fuzzy Fuzzies will follow the line that they are placed on. They are a bit annoying and hard to dodge sometimes. World 4-8 Bony Beetle spikes Bony Beetle Bony Beetles are skeletal Buzzy Beetles, every once in a while, they'll crouch and have their spikes raised up, so they cannot be jumped on. World 4-F Parabones NSMBDIY Parabones Parabones is a winged Dry Bones. Parabones that fly vertically will lose their wings when stomped on, turning into a regular Dry Bones. Parabones that fly horizontally will crumble up completely, only to come back with its wings again. World 4-F RockyWrench Rocky Wrench Rocky Wrenches are Monty Mole-like enemies that throw wrenches. They will come out from the ground/the airship at random times, so watch out! World 4-A First Appear in Snow Mountain Image Name Description Level Debut 20110228191148!Penguin Penguin Penguins are enemies that appear on the land and in the water. When touched, they will hurt the player. However, the player can jump on them and not get hurt. World 5-1 Cooliganmodel Cooligan Cooligans are penguins that are sliding and can easily hit the player. Therefore, the player needs to watch out, as Cooligans can jump, too. World 5-2 BanzaibillNSMBU Banzai Bill Banzai Bills are enlarged Bullet Bills. They are shot out of Banzai Blasters. World 5-3 Ball n Chain NSMBW2 Ball n' Chain Ball n' Chains are spiked balls that are attached to chains. They move in a clockwise direction. Ball n' Chains are completely invincible. World 5-C IceBro Ice Bro. Ice Bros. are Hammer Bros. that throw iceballs, similar to how Boomerang Bros. and Fire Bros. are Hammer Bros. that throw boomerangs and fireballs, respectively. Their iceballs can freeze you, so watch out! World 5-5 Venus Ice Trap SMWU Venus Ice Trap Venus Ice Traps are icy Piranha Plants that shoot iceballs at the player. Venus Ice Traps are amongst the rarest enemies in the entire game. World 5-5 Big Boo NSMBDIY Big Boo Big Boos are enlarged Boos. They are much harder to avoid, but act the same way a Boo acts. World 5-GH1 Eerie3D Eerie Eeries are dinosaur-like Boos. They travel in a straight line, making them like the Ghost House versions of Goombas. World 5-GH1 MrBlizzardByPlazzap Mr. Blizzard Mr. Blizzard is a snowman that throws snowballs at Mario. He can throw 1-3 snowballs at a time, making him an annoying enemy. However, he is also an extremely rare enemy, as only 2 of them appear in one level, that level being World 5-6. World 5-6 Terekuribo Terekuribo Terekuribos are dead Goombas. They act just like Eeries, but unlike Eeries, they are vulnerable to Koopa Shells. World 5-GH2 Dry Bones 2012 Super Dry Bones Super Dry Bones are rare enemies that are simply enlarged versions of Dry Bones. World 5-F First Appear in Mountain of the Giants Image Name Description Level Debut 250px-MontymoleNSMBU Monty Mole Monty Moles are gopher-like enemies that pop out of mountains or hills and chase after the player. They'll never stop chasing the player, and that can be very annoying. World 6-1 Koopa Troopa NSMB2 Mega Koopa Troopa Mega Koopa Troopas are enlarged Koopa Troopas. They can block paths easily, and when you jump on a Mega Koopa Shell, the shell will not move if you are Mini/Small Mario. World 6-1 CurveBro Curve Bro. Curve Bros. are Boomerang Bros. that ate too much and therefore got really big. Not only do they throw boomerangs, but can cause ground shock waves as well! World 6-3 BoneBro. Bone Bro. Bone Bros. are Hammer Bros. that throw bones at their enemies. They're quite annoying, so watch out! World 6-4 BlazeBro Blaze Bro. Blaze Bros. are really big Fire Bros. They throw fireballs, like their smaller counterparts. Like all Sledge Bros., they can also cause ground shock waves. World 6-4 FrostBro Frost Bro. Frost Bros. are a sub-species of Hammer Bros., but they throw iceballs. They can cause ground shock waves, like all other Sledge Bros. sub-species. World 6-4 Dry Bro Dry Bro. Dry Bros. are one of the, if not the, rarest enemy in the game. They only appear once, in WOrld 6-4, throwing bones and shocking Mario. World 6-4 TwisterBro Twister Bro. Twister Bros. are the only Sledge Bro. species to appear before their smaller counterpart. They're also the last enemy that first appears on World 6-4. They generate twisters and throw them, and the twister can blow Mario away. Unlike their smaller counterparts, their twisters get bigger and bigger the farther they travel. World 6-4 Bone wiggler Bone Wiggler Bone Wigglers are the only enemies that appear in World 6-C. They walk around, but when jumped on, will disassemble, reassemble, and then get angry and run around angrily for a bit. World 6-C Boohemoth Solo Boohemoth The deadly Boohemoth is an extremely large Boo that follows the player throughout the entire course. They are also invincible. They, for some reason, have human teeth. World 6-GH1 Missile Banzai Bill NSMBDIY Missile Banzai Bill Missile Banzai Bills are Banzai Bills that are red, probably angered, and will follow the player everywhere. They're a lot more annoying, because of their big size and ability to block paths. World 6-6 King Bill by AnthoFlex2 King Bill King Bills are EXTREMELY LARGE Bullet Bills. They can destroy blocks and other things, so you need to either duck or go really high up to dodge them. World 6-6 Missile King Bill Missile King Bill Even though he's supposedly angered, he still looks happy. Anyways, it's good only 1 of them appear in the game, because they are DEADLY. World 6-6 Mega Mole SMW3D Mega Mole Mega Moles appear for the first time since Super Mario World. They travel in a straight line, and can be ridden on. It is notable that you have to use him in some levels to not get hurt by spikes, obstacles, etc. World 6-7 Mega Koopa SMW3D Spiny Mega Paratroopa Spiny Mega Paratroopas are winged Koopa Troopas that have spikes on their shells. They are quite large, and fly in the air. World 6-8 BobOmbMK8 Bob-Omb Bob-Ombs are living bombs that will walk normally but will follow Mario and explode if they see him. World 6-A ParabombNSMBU Para-Bomb Para-Bombs are Bob-ombs that fall from the sky using parachutes. The second they hit the ground, they'll explode, so watch out! World 6-A First Appear in Soarin' Skies Image Name Description Level Debut Parachute Goomba SMWU Parachute Goomba These are similar to Para-Bombs. They fall from the sky, on parachutes. However, when they get to the ground, they'll just walk like normal Goombas. World 7-2 Chomp Head Chomp These are Chain Chomps, but they are younger and have to roll to get around. When rolling, they'll never stop. World 7-3 Super Koopa SMW3D Super Koopa Super Koopas are Koopa Troopas that can fly with capes. They are quite rare, actually. World 7-4 WhompMP9 Whomp Whomps are large, stone enemies with hands. They can crush Mario, but when on the ground, Ground Pound them to destroy them. World 7-C BroozerOmega Broozer Broozers are Ghost House-only enemies that follow the player everywhere, trying to punch them. World 7-GH1 Crowber Crowber Crowbers are crow-like enemies that fly and try to attack the player when seen. You know if they're there if you hear squawks and such. WOrld 7-GH1 Giant Fuzzy Mega Fuzzy Mega Fuzzies are enlarged Fuzzies. They are bigger, and therefore harder to dodge. World 7-5 Para-Bro SMWU Para-Bro. Para-Bros. are flying Hammer Bros. They can fly either horizontally or vertically. World 7-6 AmazingFlyingHammerBro. Amazin' Flying Hammer Bro. Amazin' Flying Hammer Bros. normally inhabit Dinosaur Land, but have joined Bowser to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. They are similar to Para-Bros., but they ride on Flying Blocks and you can ride on them if the Hammer Bro. is defeated. World 7-6 FooNSMBU Foo Foos are cloud-like enemies that create fog. They are often seen with Micro-Goombas. World 7-7 First Appear in Dark Doom Ditch Image Name Description Level Debut Big Raining Debris Raining Debris Raining Debris are rocks that fall from the sky by volcanoes. They can easily hurt the player, so the player must watch out. World 8-1 Spiked Ball Art Spiked Ball Spiked Balls are spiky balls that roll around, possibly hurting the player. They only appear in Tower/Castle levels. World 8-C Bomb Bro. NSMBDIY Bomb Bro. Bomb Bros. are Hammer Bros. that throw Bob-ombs at the player. However, the Bob-ombs have no legs, and therefore explode when the touch anything. World 8-A Dark Boo NSMBS Dark Boo Dark Boos are boos that float around, shooting flames at the player. When the player looks at them, they'll stop, but eventually peek through and keep shooting flames. World 8-GH1 Fishin' Boo NSMBVR Fishin' Boo Fishin' Boos are Lakitus that hold fishing rods with flames. Be careful not to touch the flames! World 8-GH1 Magmaargh sprite Magmaargh Magmaarghs are enemies that appear randomly out of lava and try to eat the player. If the player gets eaten, they instantly lose a life. World 8-6 Blargg SMW3D Blargg Blarggs are reptile-like enemies, and are very rare. Magmaarghs are one of their sub-species. Blarggs swim in lava, gobbling and instantly killing anyone who comes near them. World 8-F Electric Amp Amp Amps are enemies that appear in the air, shocking anyone who touches them. Thunderballs will make them electrified for about 5 seconds. World 8-BC First Appear on Rainbow Road Image Name Description Level Debut Lakitunew Fishin' Lakitu Lakitu now has a fishing rod and a 1-Up Mushroom. If you manage to get the mushroom, then you'll get a painful suprise. It was actually a Goomba in disguise! World 9-1 Lemmylakitu Lemmy Lakitu This is one fan of Lemmy! He rides in a cloud, throwing Circus Balls from below. This is obviously Lemmy's favorite trooper. World 9-2 Lemmy bob omb Lemmy Bob-omb ANOTHER LEMMY FOLLOWER! This one is a Bob-omb that was apparently one of Lemmy's bombs. It bounces up and down, waiting to crash into Mario. World 9-3 VortexBro Vortex Bro. Vortex Bros. are smaller versions of Twister Bros., and they have to same powers as Twister Bros., excluding the ground-quaking. World 9-4 Rainbow twomp. Rainbow Thwomp These guys make their platforming-debut in this game. They're dangerous, though...if you touch them, you die. World 9-5 Para Bros and Thwomp Amazin' Flying Thwomp Bros. These are Para Bros. carrying a Thwomp. They'll throw the Thwomp at you and kill you, so watch out! World 9-5 Shthwomp Evil Thwomp These Thwomps will not fall down when the player runs under them if they're Small or Mini Mario. If they're any other form, however, they'll follow them and follow the player until they crush them. World 9-5 Thwimp 3D Thwimp Thwimps are small versions of Thwomps that will jump and land in only 2 places. The places where the land are marked by cracks in the ground. World 9-5